Can't Stop Thinking about Her
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Tucker reflects on his feelings for a certain someone in the canyon. Not everything is as it seems however...


Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth owns Red vs. Blue and all its characters. Lucky cockbites.

Note: Takes place during Season 4/5 but doesn't really conform to the storyline. Note that in this Tex and Church are organic. Bear with it.

Pairing: TuckerxTex…or is it?

Can't Stop Thinking about Her

Tucker couldn't stop thinking about her.

Everywhere he went, everything he did, she was always at the back of his mind. Sometimes the feeling was stronger than usual. Tucker remembered how a few days ago when he and the rest of his team had attacked Red Base. Caboose had been driving Shelia while he hung out with Church on the cliff, the moron trying to actually hit something with his sniper rifle. Under normal circumstances he might have taunted Church or asked he could have used the sniper rifle, but his feelings prevented him from doing so. Instead, he was gazing in Tex's direction. She was currently taking cover behind some rocks and was firing at the Red Team. Tucker wasn't sure what to do, only knowing that he couldn't help but stop staring. The truth of the matter was clear;

Tucker couldn't stop thinking about her.

The Reds had melted under Tex's assault but they'd let them be. Simmons had hid in the attic where he had ample food supplies in case of a zombie invasion, Donut had remembered that there was a fashion show in the nearby commercial district and Sarge had run off, leaving Griff behind to die without dignity. They'd let the orange soldier go-letting him live was worth it if they got to spite Sarge.

Tucker had barely taken these facts in as he was currently only glancing in the same direction. Tex was repairing Shelia by the rocks while Caboose offered his favourite tank muffins. Tucker's inability to draw his gaze away from the scene made one thing abundantly clear;

Tucker couldn't stop thinking about her.

Tucker knew (mainly due to Church's lectures) that he had to keep his urges and emotions under control. He tried shifting his mind to a different subject but it was no good-she was always at the back of his thoughts. He remembered when they'd been blasted into the future (or present, as it was now. He didn't believe Sarge's crackpot theories), separating him from her. He'd been hanging around some boulders on the Great Burning Plains when he received word from the Reds that Tex had contacted them. As they rolled away in the warthog Tucker realised how much he missed her, even after being separated for such a short period of time. What was clear then was just as clear now;

Tucker couldn't stop thinking about her.

So here he was, sitting outside Blue Base as the sun set over Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. It was summer and the air was hot and sultry. He and Caboose were sitting outside the base, both of them with their helmets off. Caboose's pale face and short blonde hair stood in contrast to Tucker's dark face and short black hair. They were currently engaged in a game of poker, although Caboose seemed to be under the delusion that they were playing go-fish. Tucker sighed as Caboose shouted in joy due to having four aces and therefore putting them in a pile, not realising their true worth. Groaning, Tucker turned his attention to other matters.

There was no sign of the pussyfest/phedophile that was Doc. Tucker guessed that he was changing Baby Crunchbite's diaper again. Church and Tex were sitting on top of the base, Church's messy black hair standing in contrast to the flowing auburn hair that Tex possessed. Both were seemingly content to stare out into the canyon, slowly interlocking their hands. Church leant over and whispered something in Tex's ear, causing her to giggle. Where they'd once been content to look out into the canyon they were now seemingly content to look at each other. Tucker snapped-he couldn't contain himself anymore.

Leaving Caboose to make a village of pyramids from the cards, Tucker started striding round to the back of the base. There she was, after more than eight hundred years-his rock. Watching Tex take cover behind the boulders reminded him of her. Seeing the rocks nearby Shelia as Tex had repaired her had reminded him of her. Heading away from the boulders back on the Burning Plains had reminded him of how much he missed her. Church had lectured him on how such behaviour was wrong and he'd tried to fight it, but seeing such open affection between Tex and Church had spurred Tucker to do the same.

"Hey there baby," he said as he lay on top of the rock. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

**XXXX**

In case you're wondering, the rock is the same one that Tucker always heads to to do...something, as hinted at in Seasons 2 and 3. I think we can narrow it down to a few, disturbing actions. But hey, as he says, "it gets lonely out here."


End file.
